Unexpected Development (on hiatus for now)
by bajy
Summary: The powerpuff girls and the professor come across a young woman who is the mother of a bakers dozen of daughter's, but there seems to be something she's hiding, And even wants to discuss with them about it? What will happen? What is in store for our heroes?
1. Encounter

Another idea I had in mind for a while, This story will have lots of Oc's, hope you don't mind.

I don't own PowerPuff Girls, just the story and Oc's in here.

Don't know how long this story will be, but I hope you all enjoy!

Narrator - _**"r"**_

Thought's - _'66'_

Talking - "you"

**xxxx**

_**"The city of Townsville, and what a marvelous day it is for our fair citizens, no crime has occurred today and the weather is just too enjoyable to want to stay inside all day during this spring season. On days like this who knows what kind of surprise or two or more will await them all, especially for our crime fighting heroes, the PowerPuff Girls!"**_

Thank you Mr. Narrator, speaking of which:

We come to the supermarket where Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are out grocery shopping with the professor as the girls had just finished getting all the items on the list.

Spring break had just started today and it was also one of those occasional times where the girls can get the day off... until something unexpected occurs, and spend time with their father.

"And that should be the last thing one the list." Professor Utoniam said with a nod, "Now lets get these to the register."

"Right!" The girls chimed.

As they stroll down the aisle, the girls leading the way since the stack of groceries were up so high that it obscured his vision, they soon came to the line that lead to the cashier, not too bad with just 3 people in the line, in front of them they could hear a young woman talking on her iPhone to some one.

She looked around 20 years old, Fair tan skin, she had long black hair in a low ponytail, wearing a brown blouse, Black mini-skirt and jeans and silver flats.

While its impolite to listen to another's private conversation, it could not be helped since they were right behind her and she talked kinda loudly in worry (though others seem to ignore this).

"Are you sure you can handle it Brilee?... Yes... Just make sure surfer-girl doesn't accidentally floor the kitchen with flour again. ... If you put your youngest sister on frosting duty instead and put the duty of dishes to Bluebell and Bonny-lee it'll be fine... Decorating? Well how about we leave that to the Artist, Brains and Belle of the gang?..." Then she sighed in relief as she smiled, "Excellent. ... oh yes of course! I forgot about that! How about this time our little musician checks on the garden, Brin and Brean tends to the cows and horses, and lastly have the Twhirller and Adventurer check on the veggies and apples? .. okay sounds good, see you at home, bye!"

She hung up soon after as she sighed again, "I'm glad we got that smoothed out."

"Any trouble going on ma'am?"

The woman froze up when she heard a voice she knew all to well.

_'No... it can't be!!'_ She thought as she spun around to face who was behind.

Almost immediately her emerald green eyes widened and her pupils shrank to the size of peas as she Jaw dropped.

Standing before her were None other then-

"PROFESSOR UTONIAM AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?! NO WAY!!!" She exclaimed before she blushed due to having caused a scene.

People who stared their way, the 4 told them there was nothing to worry about as this thankfully got them to continue on with their business.

"I'm so sorry I just got shocked and excited at the same time!" She apologized in her normal voice

"Its okay, no harm was done," Blossom assured her.

"You one of our fans?" Buttercup asked her, arms crossed.

"Yup," She replied, "Jane Palette's my name, my Daughter's and I've been fans of yours for as long as we can recall."

"Nice to meet you," Bubbles greeted her as her sisters and dad did the same.

"Mrs.-" The professor was about to say but the woman cut him off as she corrected him.

"Miss. No Mrs. I'm not married, just to point that out."

"Sorry. *Clears his throat* Miss Palette, you said you have daughters?"

"Yup. Like you I too am a single parent with a handful of loving daughters."

"How many do you have? And how old are they?"

"To answer your second question, and forgive me for answering a question with a question, how old are your girls exactly?"

"They turned 6 last week,"

"*Nodded* I see, well for my girls their 5 years old, a year younger then your girls yet they are also very responsible for their age like them. As for how many I have? Well hold on to your socks 'cause this is gonna knock you out of them. I have about 13 Daughters."

The girls and their father felt their jaws drop in shock as their eyes widened at this.

"I'm not joking. " She told them, "A baker's dozen. Its a lot of hard work, and parenthood ain't easy there but it pays off in the end. They are all so sweet, loving and wonderful."

"I can't imagine having that many kids in my care and in one little house." Buttercup was the first to say as she picked up her jaw. "You must really love them and work hard to provide for them huh?"

"More then I can describe, yes, Truth be told I Actually started parenting about 3 months ago after I've moved close to the city a month before due to circumstances I found myself in. With my knowledge on it from my studys and experience in Babysitting since I was 16 it helps a lot in my case." She explained.

"What are your Daughters names?" Bubbles asked her. Second to snap out of it.

"In Order: Brilee, Brin, Brean, Baako, Beaunka, Beata, Bluebell, Bright, Beronica, Benecia, Bengal, Bonny-Lee and Bambina." She answered.

Immediately the gang realized something.

"All of your girls have a "B" at the beginning of each of their names." Blossom pointed out, picking her jaw back up next.

"Thats correct. Reason why?... well..." She paused, unsure how to explain, "A bit of a long story really. ... Actually I was kinda hoping to find you guys because of the situation I'm in that I spoke of."

"How so?" The professor asked as he picked his jaw up last.

"Like I said, long story, but its better to talk in private for this. And show you as well, Prehaps if you are not busy today or sometime this week you all can come over to my house and I can explain? " She asked.

"The girls don't have school today and I just need to finish a last minute detail to a project in my lab, so how about we come over around noon?" The professor asked.

"Sounds good. " She nodded.

The gang all paid for their groceries soon after that was out of the way, Miss Palette gave them the address to her home before she said, "Just know that what you'll see and hear will blow your minds (putting it mildly), But I hope that you can help me in this case." Before she left the Utoniam family with boggled minds.

"I Wonder what her situation is? And why she couldn't just tell us instead?" Blossom poundered.

"Prehaps its because she wanted to have proof presented to us of what her situation is so that we may know that she's telling the truth because she had not valid proof on her at the moment?" The Professor deduced.

"Either way we'll find out soon enough." Buttercup stated.

"Yup." Bubbles agreed.

What will our heroes discover? Tune in to find out!

**xxx**

Chapter 2 will come soon. I think this may be kind of a short story or a long story with lots of good size to small chapters. Review this please and tell me what you think?


	2. Arrival

_**"Our heroes and their father make there way to the address they were given later that same day, in their minds they wander what miss Palette wanted to show and tell them. I wonder that too, well we'll see soon enough."**_

The drive was good as there was no traffic today, though the ride seem kinda slow.

The place they were going to, it was in the forest off the road, due to not wanting to take the risk in driving off road in the forest and ending up: getting lost, stuck, crashing into something and getting the car wrecked, they had to walk the rest of the way there.

Why Miss Palette lived in the forest off the forest road? They didn't know, though each one had a guess.

Blossom thought that she wanted to be more frugal, using forest resources to incorporate into her farming life and make things easier for her (due to her mentioning cows, horses, veggies and fruit on the phone earlier that day was why she drew that deduction).

Buttercup thought she was either low on money or a tree loving hippie (Which blossom disagreed as Miss Palette neither looked nor sounded like one).

Bubbles couldn't think of anything though she went with blossoms idea.

And the professor had too many theories about it as they could tell from his muttering.

To avoid getting ensnared by thorns, brier and possibly bear traps the deeper they went in (and maybe avoid a run in with fuzzy lumpkins), the girls, carrying the professor effortlessly, flew through the forest as they followed the direction's, With their x-ray vision and Bubbles asking the forest animals (thanks to her special skill) on certain parts of the directions making the flight more easy for them.

After a good 3-5 minutes of flight, they arrived to what they believed to be their destination.

They see a meadow size farm land, one big crop field full of different vegetables and Right by it seem to be an apple orchard with a path through it, Right by the orchard was a small well and water pump, on the side was the shelter stable's where they could hear 'moo's' and 'neighs' of cows and horses, right by that was a good size walk in chicken coop. On the far left side was a small cabin size shed most likely where tools were being kept. Right by it was a wagon thar could be pulled by horses. And lastly there seem to be a giant barn house which seem to have Windows on the sides and up top which would be considered upstairs, a flower garden at the front by the door (not doors as there was a normal door on it like a house does), an old fashioned door bell by it and mail box on the side.

This was strange to the gang, they've been to barns before but they could clearly see that there were a hand full of things missing from their picture.

There was no tractors close by nor an machines used for plowing fields and such, there was no house for anyone to live in when not out working, no other signs of there being other animals on this farm as far as they can see even with x-ray vision, no fences (until Blossom pointed them out though they seem to have been broken for a short while as it seemed recent), no car to drive Though there was a path that seem to be big enough for one leading somewhere (why couldn't they just come from that way in the first place?) with a lot that could be reserved for parking... This was strange, that they all knew.

Just then the front door opened as they saw Miss Palette come out, smiling as she walked over and she greeted them.

"I'm glad you could all come," She said to them, "Sorry for my sudden invitation, I know this is all strange, questionable and suspicious, even my home must seem like those things because of the things that is absent on this land, seem to be in the middle of nowhere, But rest assured all will be revealed soon enough. ... oh and the reason that I gave you those directions and not the ones leading to the road is just a precaution, incase anyone was following you."

"We hope so and good to know." Blossom replied.

"This better be good if you called us out here, and this better not be a trap lady or I'll pound you into the dirt." Buttercup warned her as she raised her none existing fist at her.

"Buttercup I assure you it isn't. I'm not like any of your villains, I'm aware that you can very well put me in the hospital and how strong you are, not to mention how bad you temper can be." Miss Palette stated calmly, "I'm on your side. I only want to help and I just want things to turn out okay."

"You better mean it." Buttercup warned her.

"Buttercup thats enough!" her father scolded her as she backed off with a huff, Then the professor turn to Miss Palette and apologized, "I'm sorry about that. "

"Its okay, I understand. " She assured him.

"So why did you want us to come out here?" Bubbles asked her.

"Well its what, or rather who is, inside my home will you see the reason why." She answered, "Please follow me."

As she lead them to the door, She stopped before she knocked 3 times, waiting a few moments as they all could hear the sound of whooshing in the air, strangely enough to the Utoniam family it almost sounded like the sound that the girls made whenever they flew.

"Brace yourselves my guests, this will shock you." She gave them a warning before they opened the door to let them in.

What they saw inside caused their faces to pale, eyes widened and gasp in pure shock as their jaws dropped (for the second time today) so hard they thought that they hit the floor.

What is causing this?


	3. Shock

_**"Are my eyes deceiving me? Do I need to go to the optometrist? Could it really be?!"**_

Yes, yes its true.

Standing before our heroes smiling politely was not one, not two, but 13 powerpuff girls, All standing in two lines (one line being the odd number out).

They looked just like the girls when it comes to skin color, having big eyes and no visible nose, ears, fingers and toes (not that you could see them through their shoes), even the design of the dresses and their shoes and socks were the same. But there was difference between them.

Each one with their own different hair colors and styles (though some were a bit simular to each other and they each had their own set of bangs like the 3 girls), Accessories, color theme and eyes to match them.

**(A/N: I will do my best to describe them, To find the picture i made of them (which was made a few year ago) to see them fully, please go to Amino if you have an account, Username: Verena Sonar, on one the powerpuff girls sections, Also go to pinterest to find it under Artistic pictures, Username: V.S.)**

The first one had red-brown (like auburn) hair going to the middle of her back, and had dark red eyes and dress.

The second one had marigold colored hair in a high ponytail with an orange scrunchy holding it up and some bangs hanging on the sides of her head to frame her face, her dress and eye color are a kinda deep shade of orange.

The third had Orange hair the same shade as the seconds dress and eye color in a side ponytail on the left side with deep forest green hair tie holding it with also some bangs framing her face and some front bangs curled upward, her eyes and dress are also a deep shade of forest green (much deeper the Butch's).

The fourth had swamp green hair also in a side ponytail being held by a very pale brown hair tie and side bangs framing her face and had a black hair band too, Very pale brown was also the color of her eyes and dress like the hair tie.

The fifth one had very pale brown hair which was the same as the fourth's eye and dress color in a side ponytail being held up by a magenta ribbon and some hair (though mostly on the right side) framing her face, her eyes and dress color were also the same color as her ribbon, magenta.

The sixth one had bark brown short hair going to her shoulder's, a very pale pink hair clip with a yellow music note on it, her dress and eyes are the same color as her hair clip, very pale pink (not to be mistaken for Blossom's eye and dress theme Bubblegum pink color).

The seventh had cerulean blue hair that went down to her lower back, close to her rear, her eyes and dress were a deep shade of dark blue like the ocean floor (deeper and more dark then Boomers).

The eighth had blonde yellow hair like bubbles only hers was slightly deeper in that shade of yellow then the bubbly powerpuff and the eighth's hair was curly, puffy, in a low ponytail being held by a dark green scrunchy, her eyes and dress were a very pale, like pastel, yellow.

The ninth had mousey brown hair going between the middle of her spin and her lower back with some side bangs framing her face, on her head was a white bandanna with a big pair of wind resistant glasses wih very pale brown lenses, her eyes and dress were chestnut brown.

The tenth had sapphire blue hair with it going up on the right side (though if they had to take a guess, if her hair was down then it would be at her rear, and what kept it up? They didn't know), And her hair bow on the left side of her head, eyes and dress were grey-blue, somewhat like silver and stormy grey.

The eleventh had forest green hair in a high ponytail (slightly higher than the others), her two hair clips, eyes and dress were seafoam green.

The twelve had rosy red hair in two twin buns with hair going down from them in thin spirals **(A/N: Sailor moon style)** (though if they had to guess base on it, if hair her was down it would be slightly longer then Blossom's), Was the only girl in the group who had rosy cheeks, and her eyes and dress were a very dark navy blue (that could be mistaken as black unless you look really hard at it).

And finally the last one who they assume to be the youngest and the thirteenth girl had pastel yellow hair in twin ponytail's, the hair ties, eyes and dress was a sakura pink (different from Blossom's bubblegum pink theme).

"Yeah... this is what, well whom, I wanted you all to see." Miss Palette said nervously, rubbing her head, "These girls are my daughter's, they too were made with suger, spice and everything nice and chemical X, though their creation was very purely accidental, but I have no regrets from that... how this happened? I'll explain soon, but first we need to get introductions out of the way... you guys still with me?" She asked them as she thought, _'I'm just surprised that they haven't fainted yet.'_

"Uh... yeah?" Blossom was the first to speak, though with uncertainty as she was the first to snap out of her shock stupor.

"You guys know who we are, but we don't know you right?" Bubbles was the next to ask and snap out of it, more confused then uncertain.

"Yup." Miss Palette replied before she walked over to the girls, her girls I mean as she got started on introduction, Pointed to the dark red puff, "First is the oldest and leader of the gang, Brilee."

"Nice to meet you all," She said with a nod, "Mother has told us so much about all of you, to meet you all in person is a real privilege, right girls?"

"Right!" The other 12 chimed at the same time.

Miss Palette continued going in order, "Next is Brin, and her twin Brean."

"Hey!" Said Brin the Orange puff.

"Hello!" Brean the forest green puff said as she curtsied.

"Next is the only surfer gal of the gang, the light pale brown puff, Baako."

"S'up dudes?" She greeted them with a surfer accent.

"The magenta puff and bell of the gang (though they are all equally beautiful to me), Beaunka."

"Salute (hello; in french)" She replied with a French accent.

"The pale pink puff and musician as well, Beata."

"Though you can call me Beats for short." She told then as she pulled out a violin and played a few notes very well before she stopped.

"She may be Blue in every way but she is by no means sad, Meet the dark blue puff, BlueBell."

"How do you do?" She greeted them with a English accent.

"The Light pale yellow puff and main book worm and brains of the gang, Bright."

"Salutations." She greeted them before she pulled out a green book and began reading it, which Miss Palette giggled as she shook her head at this, use to her behavior.

"The Chestnut brown puff and adventurer, Beronica. And her twin, the grey-blue puff, the ever twirling girl, Benecia."

"Greetings Utoniam family. " Beronica greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Benecia greeted too.

"The Artisan seafoam green puff, Bengal."

"Ni Hao! (hello; in chinese)" Said the Chinese accent which belonged to Bengal.

"The rosy red headed dark navy blue puff is Bonny-lee."

"Konichiwa! (Hello; in Japanese)" She greeted in a Japanese accent.

"And lastly, and certainly not least, the youngest of the gang, the Sakura pink puff, Bambina."

"Privet (hello; in Russian)." The twin ponytailed puff chimes in a Russian accent.

Silence befell them for a bit before Buttercup broke it.

"How can this be possible?! How do we know that you're not just pretending to be friendly to get us to let our guard down and get rid of us and have them replace us?! How do we know you're not just gonna stab us in the back?!" She exclaimed accusations in anger. "How do we know you're not lying to us?! How-?!"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom, Bubbles and The professor scolded her.

"Buttercup Utoniam, I have said it already have I not? I'm on your side. I'm nothing like Lenny Baxter, Nor Professor Dick (someone I really don't like more then all the other villains in Townsville), Mojo, Princess Morbucks nor any of your villains in Townsville, both current and past. I'd rather throw myself into shark infested waters then cause harm to any of you and be associated with them. And my girls are not gonna hurt any of you either, they know better. We know how bad your temper can be, we're not trying to antagonize you." Miss Palette assured her and everyone with a serious look and small frown. "Besides you haven't heard my side of the story yet, how can you make accusations without any facts? How can you write me and them off as bad person without getting to know us?"

"Making assumptions without all the facts is a capital mistake." Bright pointed out, quoting something she remembered from reading a bit of Sherlock Holmes, though not looking up from her book.

The others nodded, thankfully they knew better then to let Buttercup's accusation's get to them.

"They have a point Buttercup," The professor pointed out as he scolded her, "Now behave yourself, we are Miss Palette's guest's and we didn't come here to accuse her nor her girls of anything or stick a villain sign on their heads, understand?"

With a sigh in frustration but also guilt she conceded, "Yes Professor. " Before she apologized to their hostess, "... sorry."

"We forgive you." She said before she smiled again, back to her happy mood, "Now that that's settled, lets take a seat at the coach and I can explain my story. Girls can you get us all some refreshments?"

"Yes mother/mama/mommy/ma/okaasan!" All the girls replied.

**And thats it for 3. I'm going to be working on a chapter or two for another story I have thats still running, so there will be a slight hiatus on this. But a new chapter for this will come in eventually. **


	4. Horror

**A/N: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Jane's P.O.V.

So many things happened in one day, so much so that... well it would be rather hard to process let alone digest.

So much of my life changed in 24 hours. Its best i start at the beginning of my tale for you to understand.

My name is Jane Palette, in my early 20's, living in Tucson Arizona, My birthday is February 3 rd though I don't celebrate birthdays, I get another year older big deal (don't be made at me because of it), the same goes for my family.

I ran a small business as a florist, Thanks to my Dad's Support and his help i was able to open my own shop when i was 18, its small but very homely with its own cute touch with the Rabbit dolls that were sold there too. It was blooming as business was smooth sailing. I had two co workers, Poppy Rose (who half Japanese and half Korean) and Kenny Client (who was born and raised here in Arizona), who were both hard workers and a pair of good friends of mine, we even go to karaoke on Thursday nights. The job paid well too for all of us.

I still live with my dad, older brother, uncle, and little sister, but I hoped to get my own apartment soon, a nice one that has no pests, damages to the place in any way, within a nice neighborhood and the price was in my range. I had finally found one after months of searching, though I wanted to wait until my Brother and his fiancee moved into our house before I moved out so they can have an extra room for their future kid.

My dad goes by David James Palette, My uncle from my mother's side of the family was Clide Roberts, my mother who has been deceased since i was 12 due to an unknown illness was Marina, my older brother's would be Jake, His fiancee's Juliana Harleen, and finally my cute as a button little sister, Jenna.

I wasn't stupid to think that nothing would go wrong, because things will go wrong if you think or even say that, I could only hope that things would be okay and if something happened i would do my best to help resolve the situation in any way.

Still if anything happens to my family I don't know what I would do. I never want to lose.

Though little did i know that the situation i was about to be involved in that day would be something that was way beyond my control and one that would change my life forever.

It happened when I was at home minding my business, around 6pm, rewatching one of my favorite shows since i was a kid, The Powerpuff girls, the original one, reenacting the nostalgia I felt the first time I saw it. My family was out of the house, My dad was working late at the car shop, my brother and soon to be sister in law were planning the final touches to their wedding and honeymoon plans, my uncle was coming home from a successful business trip in France as his plan would touch down in an hour and my sister was at a sleep over with her classmates at their preschool. I had finished work half an hour ago and was just minding the house until everyone got back though my little sister who always had her pager on her would not be back until tomorrow afternoon. It was Wednesday so that meant it was my turn to make dinner so i had a spinach and cheese casserole in the oven and a pot of veggie and beef stew cooking on the stove (don't worry i kept my eye on the food) while i was rewatching the cartoon on Hulu.

In the middle of the episode where bubbles had tried to hide the whale she brought home with her sister from their father, i actually started to think that it might get a bit loney in my new home when I move out so i was thinking of getting a pet. But which one was the only question there.

But in the middle of my train of thought and as the episode ended, my phone, Google pixel 3 (a totally brand new phone that just came out recently), rang the ring chime i set on it which was a Taylor Swift song "Love story" as i paused the show as i was brought back to reality and checked the contact number.

I didn't recognize it but decided to answer it to see what it was.

"Hello?"

**_"Hello Jane are you okay?"_**

I knew that voice! Is was Carlos Daniel, a good friend of my dad's since grade school, a police officer who is a hard worker, also like an uncle to me. I completely forgot that he and i got our phone numbers changed recently and have yet to exchange them.

But wait... His voice sounded... sad and concerned, upset even, and that question he asked me, was something wrong?

"I'm okay, why do you ask, is something wrong?"

**_"... Jane... I do not how to tell you this... but I... Something terrible happened just recently..."_**

"Uncle Carlos you're making me worried, what happened..."

**_"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... They're dead..._**

""They're dead"? What do you mean, what are you talking ab-?"

**_"Your family! They were killed! All of them!!"_**

He exclaiming that, what he said... made my heart skip a beat before it fell into my stomach as I was overcomed by shock.

"W-w-w-What...?"

**_"I'm not joking. If only I was..."_**

His voice was now full of sorrow, he was hurting very badly.

I was filled with disbelief and horror. This can not be true ...

"That can't be true... How... how could this be?! They can't be gone! We didn't have enemies nor anything that could be ... How-?!"

**_"There was a criminal gang that evaded the police in Texas. Ruthless, uncaring, hungry only for the misery of others, money and valuable items. They unleash bombing attack without warning and rob the place thats near where the bombing incident they caused took place. Otherwise know as the Genocide Bombers. They blew up Your sisters preschool killing her, her classmates and the teachers in it so they could rob the jewelry store. They bombed the restaurant your brother and soon to be sister in law were at along with a few others and the staff, Killing them all so they could rob the antique shop that had just gotten so new valuable merchandise said to worth thosands of dollars, then they somehow planted a bomb on your uncle's plan causing it to crash killing him and half of the passengers who didn't make it so they could steal some plan tickets to leave the state... and then they bombed the car shop just as your dad was the last one to leave... so they can steal the from a shop that sold materials needed to make more bombs... we could not catch them in time..."_**

He was choking up yet he forced himself to continue, no matter how much it hurts getting his voice to not stutter. I too was choking up as tears threaten to burst any second.

**_"...I ... I was there by his side... Your father ... barely clinging unto life... Hurt fatality... I couldn't save him ... He told me... To take care of you... Before he..."_**

He could not continue as I could hear him crying so much that he forgot i was listening, that his phone was still calling me... by even so... I too could not hold back my tears any longer as my face fell into my hands as i cried, my phone now on the couch as it fell out of my hand before this..

My family... my dear family... my Strong father... my Adventurous uncle... my funny yet humble brother... my kind and lovely soon to be sister in law... and my sweet loving little sister... All gone... taken away from me ... my family... was gone...

My mind replayed the memories i had with them earlier this morning up until we parted ways to start the day, memories of my uncle being here before he went to france for the week... then all of my memories of them played in my mind, my heart hurting more and more with each one that appeared...

I was now left with no one... everyone was gone, uncle Carlos was the only one I had left... even though we were not related we were still family to the other besides Poppy and Kenny... everyone i loved, they along with all those people were killed for fortune and misery by those murderers...

I was home schooled until I reached college yet I didn't really have much friends growing up, they all moved a way years ago and haven't heard from them since.

To say I was drowning in heart breaking sorrow would be the correct definition to describe how i was feeling right then and there.

It hurt so bad I thought i would fall apart from it bit by bit.

But then without warning the sound of uncle Carlos screaming in frightening horror broke me out of my sorrowing trance as I shot into a straight sitting position as I grabbed my phone putting it on speaker.

"Uncle Carlos what's wrong?! Uncle! Answer me!"

**_"Now that I have my hands on you and these little pests I can now get through with my plans. And really I must say I'm satisfied that those idiots did most of my job for me, so I only have a few loose ends to tie up."_**

I felt a chill down my spin from hearing that voice.

That was NOT Uncle Carlos!

That voice which literally sounded monsterous sounded familiar yet i couldn't place my finger on why as I was too overwhelmed with fear and worry to focus.

**_"Let us go!"_**

_'Uncle Carlos!'_

**_Whatever it is you want you'll never get away with it you Freak!!!"_**

_'Wait a second POPPY?!'_

**_"When i get out of this I'm gonna pummel you into the ground!"_**

_'KENNY?!__What's going on?! Why are they-?!_

**_"Ha! Like you could hurt me!"_**

The sound of electricity and Kenny screaming in pain was heard as another chill ran down my spin, my voice had abandoned me as fear pumped through my veins as i was helpless to what was happening on the other end of the line as my phone fell out of my hands again landing on the couch.

Kenny's screaming did not cease as they continued, the screaming reminded me of the victims in horror movies who screamed as they were mercilessly being put through horrible pain as they were being killed slowly but painfully.

I watch a lot of scary movies, mainly science fiction science fiction horror and slasher films, so believe me I know.

The sickening sound of choking, gurgling and couching paining as the voice morphed into a more bone chilling one until it all fell silent after a a few more moments. Then something like a bloodied body hitting the ground was heard.

_'Kenny... is he..?!'_

**_"KENNY NO!!"_**

**_"YOU MONSTER! HAVE YOU NO HEART!?"_**

**_"So says the man whose about to lose his!"_**

The all too familiar sickening sound of of flesh and bone being ripped and torn up was heard along with the painful shout and gasping for air as suffocation took place for moments from Uncle Carlos along with a scream of horror from Poppy was heard as the sound of a constant dripping draining liquid was audio as Uncle Carlos' voice when silent, the sound of something being squished like a ripe tomato and something hard following hard on the ground followed soon after.

_'Uncle Carlos!'_

**_"You murderer! How could you be so cruel?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"_**

_'Poppy no!'_

**_"And Why should I care if i should be concerned that I don't care about what has happened here?"_**

**_"You're nothing but a heartless monster who has no concern about anyone but himself-!"_**

But that was all she was able to say before a loud, sickening and sharp sound of bone snapping was heard along with ear piercing scream was heard threatening to tear my mind in half before it died down and painful though whispered sobbing was heard.

My mind and my heart could not take it anymore as they both screamed in horror, fear, sadness, disgust, anger, shock and disbelief.

This can't be happening! it just can't! This has to be a nightmare! This can not be real!

Then the monster's voice came through the phone:

**_"By the time they find you it'll already be too late, and even if you survive from this your life will go down hill and no one will believe what you may say about this!"_**

His cold, unmerciful and mocking laugh was heard as it sent yet another child down my spin. Though the laughing only lasted for 10 seconds before his voice was heard again.

This time...

**_"And now my darling Miss Palette who has been so patient during this little... Mission I had here. Once I get my hands on you, You're coming with me!"_**

...He was talking to me! He even knew my last name!

I felt even deeper horror run through my body as I realized that this psycho was after me! He killed all those who was dear to me so there would nobody for me to go back to nor turn too.

I knew this was not something I can handle, I can't stay here, He'll find me, he might know where i live! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!

**_"Run... Ru-R-Run..."_**

Poppy! I heard her!

**_"JANE-CHAN RUUUUUN!!!"_**

I didn't need to be told twin, ditching the phone I ran to the padio door and yanked it open after unlocking it and bolted towards the brick wall which separated the house from the Alley way which was covered in grass, climbing Jasmine plants, had some trees and bushes around and gravel to step on, hardly anyone who knew about this ever went by, it can sometimes be forgotten too, though my family and I knew about it, me especially since I use to play there with my brother when i was in grade school, and later he, me and our sister would play there together playing explorers and safari.

But this time i was going to play there, its my means of escape without getting spoted.

Thanks to my years in gymnastics scaling over the wall which was an inch over my height was a piece of cake.

As soon as i was over the wall I continued to run.

I only got as far as 50 feet away from the house when sudden a pair of 2 robots appeared out of nowhere.

They look like Bokkun from Sonic X, onlt their heads were different as they were shaped like Spades, they had no belt nor mouth, their shoes with as black as the rest of their body and their eyes shaped like hiptigons and were red as blood, which with their scowl expression just screaming anything but friendly.

Then, without any warning both of the bots unleashed a ball of electricity which they aimed at each other and the balls colliding turned into one big ball which began to suck me in, whatever it was i didn't want to find out as i clung unto a tree branch attached to a pine tree as my life literally depended on it as the suction of winds grew stronger and stronger with each passing second as my legs were left flapping in the winds.

_'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THIS IS CRAZY!'_

I screamed in my mind as my grip tighten the the long branch I was clinging unto.

Meanwhile, other things were getting sucked into this whatever it is as well, like leaves and weeds and gravel, even some bigger rocks as Saw them pass by me.

That was when i saw one in particular go shooting the left robot as it hit its head hard, doing so caused it to spark and made that gliwing sphere ripple like a pond of water.

I knew it was malfunctioning, I smiled briefly as I thought that if I hung on long enough that sphere might collapse on itself and-.

**_'CRACK' 'SNAP'_**

That was when my heart skipped a beat interrupting my train of thought as I turned back to the branch I was hanging unto.

_'NOT GOOD! IT'S BREAKING!'_ I thought in horror as it was close to snapping off the trunk entirely.

Before I could try and climb towards the trunk, the feeble branch snapped off completely as i was sent flying backwards as I screamed.

What happened next was a blur as all i could remember there was the wind, a bright flash of light and something hitting me on the heahead before everything went black.


	5. Interlude

**_"Wow talk about a horror show, wouldn't you agree?"_**

By the end of the first part of her tale the Utoniam family was in tears, each one had a different expression from Mis Palette's tale so far.

The professor looked broken hearted. Blossom was in deep sorrow. Bubbles was mortified. And Buttercup was (no surprise) angry.

Miss Palette nodded with a sad frown while her daughter's too had sadness on their faces too as they knew her story and they all looked down to the floor where they and the other 3 girls sat while the adults sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all of that, nobody should have to go through what you were forced to bare." The Professor said as he took his hankerchief from his pocket to wipe his tears away but to no avail.

"How could something like that happen to anyone?" Blossom sobbed, "Its just not right!"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT IS!" Buttercup exclaimed as her anger exploded there, now regretting having been suspicious of her several minutes ago, "ITS NOT FAIR THAT THE LADY HAD TO GO THROUGH, NOW I FEEL BAD FOR BEING SUSPICIOUS OF HER! WHOEVER THAT CREEP IS THAT KILLED HER UNCLE AND FRIENDS AND THOSE BOMBING CRIMINALS WHO KILLED HER FAMILY ALL DESERVE A ONE WAY TRIP TO PLUTO AFTER I BEAT THE DAY KIGHTS OUT OF THEM!!"

"You're not the only one thinking that." Blossom agreed, trying to wipe her tears away.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Bubbles finally spoke as ahe shook like a rattle snake tail, "It was neat to know that we are known in miss Pallette's world we're known through a franchise and a lot of people there like us and all, but to learn that her family was murdered...?" Bubbles finally broke down into a crying fit as she cried, burying her face into her arms as Bambina, Bright and Beaunka, who were the closest to her, laid a non fingered hand on her back in comfort. While the others did the same for Bubbles' sisters and father.

Miss Palette sighed saddenly as she wiped her tears away, "Just be thankful that stuff like that hasn't happened in this world like it did mine. More often or not, as horrible and unforgiving as it seems, life is not always fair, bad stuff happens all the time, at times there may be someone in trouble and even with all you resources and abilities you have at your disposal you cannot reach them, or at times something horrible happens to someone you know and care about and there is nothing you can do to reach let alone help them, or something bad happens to you all because of circumstances that were beyond you control. All of the above and more, still we try our hardest to reach out to the ones we can reach and move on from the past and make a brighter future for ourselves and others around us no matter how bad things get. Trying your best is all anyone could ask for. While moving on from a past full of sorrow is never always easy, you gotta remember that hope is a light that will guide you out of the darkness of it and whats around you, hang unto it and you'll find your way through, if you don't you'll fall deeper into the dark. Remember those who are not here, while not letting what happened to them that led to their lifes being slain and those you cherish not being around anymore drag you down, keep their memories in your heart. Keep moving forward knowing that if they were here they'd tell you to do so... even though"

But despite having another good point up her sleeve, it didn't stop her from letting more tears fall nor stop the hurtful sorrow that coursed through her heart and body as she lowered her head, clutching her chest in pain (not physically) and how upset the whole thing made her yet again.

"...even though..."

She felt someone pull her towards them, by the actual hands that touched her and built in them matching that of a guy, she knew it was the professor, she didn't shy nor backed away from him as he pulled her into a hug which she returned almost immediately.

"... I miss them all so much!" She cried as she cried into his chest and clutched the back of his lab coat as he held her closer, comforting the obviously more fragile then she seemed and still grieving young woman.

Her whole family being taken away by two different causes, being brought to a world that wasn't her own by force. (they want to ask but decided to wait until she stopped crying)

Soon all of the girls joined in the hug, creating a big group hug. Comforting the woman, none of them said a thing as they didn't know what to say to her as all they could do was let her cry herself out.

After a good couple of minutes, the gang broke the hug as they felt her wanting to be loose as she wipes her tears away with the hankerchief the professor had earlier which he offered to her which she accepted as she took deep breathes to calm her breathing pattern.

After a bit she sniffles as says, "Anyways, after i was sucked into that portal i blacked out. When i came to, the previous owner of this farm, at the time, was over me wondering if i was alright. After a bit of talking in investigating my new location, i was shocked not only because i recognize the style of how everything even the people are but also that i was close by Townsville, Meaning that i was in your world. I couldn't believe, i even slapped and punched myself hard to see if it was a dream but it wasn't, Why i ended up there i had no clue. I told the farmer, who's name was Allen York, about what happened to me before i woke up here, even telling him about my world even though there was a good chance that he wouldn't believe me. But to my surprise he did, as he said stranger things have happened then this, which he is correct on. He believed me. Since i did not have anywhere to go he took me to the farm so that i have a place to stay, and somewhere to work. Working here was good for me, get my mine off things and help me think, Allen may've been old but he was a hard worker, even went far to get a civilian license and fake records so that i could live without getting in trouble with the government as Allen was much more clever and smart then your average farmer. For nearly a month things were good, that was until he suddenly fell gravely ill with a rare but thankfully not contagious disease that was very fatal. On his death bed he had his laywer write his will, to have the land be in my possession so that i would not be homeless, i was shocked but greatful, even though it hurt me that this was happening of all the things that could occur since i appeared in this world and more so that he had no family as they all died in a plane accident a year before yet he remained strong, i thanked him for his kindness and for being like a grandfather to me and for all he did and he thanked me for my hard work and for being there for him and being like a granddaughter to him. He died the next day after that, and his funeral was held on the same day, a big one as he was friends with a lot of the towns folk close by here. Soon as i was made the legal owner of the farm and continued to work where he left off. It was hard but i kept going."

By now she was a bit calmer though her frown remained as the Utoniam family gave her their condolences for the lost of another friend and grandfather figure, which she appreciated, As she continues:

"Nothing major changed until the first day of the next month, needless to say it was chaotic. Early in the morning the mail man came and brought a package i didn't order, but he left as soon as he realized he was going to be late for something when he looked at his watch. ... Do you guys recall ordering or sending a package in the mail? Anything important in it?"

"As a matter of fact," The Professor chimed in as something came mind, "I do recall sending a package to a friend of mind, one who i trust with my secrets and some of my sensitive projects and ingredients from my lab from Westerville laboratory who I've known since i was a kid, who wanted to research the components i used to make the girls, **My** girls. He told me never came, which worried me, though since nothing happened I assumed they were lost and not stolen in the mail... Wait .. Don't tell me..?"

"Did they arrive at my door step? Yes." She nodded.


	6. Revelation

Her head was pounding as she slowly regained consciousness, everything was black due to her eyes being closed, trying to stop the dizziness whirling around her head so she wouldn't have double vision nor collapse because of her. Her ears rung a bit as she rubbed her aching head.

Whatever had hit her had really packed a wallop, she will admit.

As she felt the cold tile floor, she knew she was on the ground as she was trying to recall what happened that lead to this.

Slowly her foggy memories became clear as she remembered what took place early that same day, she could not say what time due to not knowing how long she was down nor what time it was.

When she realized what the items in the box were she knew who they belonged to as she freaked out, there had to be a mistake! She knew as she checked the address.

It was clearly going to someone else from the Professor, so she could just remail it.

Though she have to wait until tomorrow because the mail already ran that day, much to her dismay but she would have to be patient like always.

Setting the box on the counter that held the sugar, spice, everything nice and chemical X where animals could not reach them, she went about doing her chores hoping to ease her concern.

There were a lot of dishes to be done due to a dinner party that took place last night, but it had to be done.

Due to the dish drainer being full, she would have to dry the remaining dishes with a rag and then put them all away afterward. Including a very big pot that was used for the chilly her neighbor the Milkman Larry brought which she promised to return as soon as it was clean as he could not take it home last night due to needing to go to urgent meeting around that time which could not wait, she was fine with that as she understood.

She had put the leftovers in the freezer so it would last longer and not go bad, she was gonna have beef chilly for weeks, not that she was complaining as she loved chilly (just as long as it wasn't pork nor shrimp both of which she hated and was allergic too).

The counter was cluttered with clean dry dishes by the time she was finished. She then proceeds to put them all away, leaving the pot, which just happened to be right next to the box of ingredients from Professor Utoniam, for last as she would bring the pot back to Larry herself as she knew today was his shift ended early so it would be no trouble to return it.

However just was she was about to reach for the pot in question after she got the dishes done, That was when the craziest thing happened.

The front door unexpectedly opened with a loud 'Slam' causing her to turn around in fright only to see... 3 spider monkeys on a goat came running in here wearing cowboy gear???

Before she could process what she was seeing, the monkeys hoped off the goat letting it run ramped as it 'baaed' in distress as if its rear was in fire knocking into the wall and larger but very durable furniture while the monkeys hopped, screeched, swung and ran like the whole place was a fun house (thankful she still doing some rearranging of the living room so there wasn't anything that that would get knocked over, broken easy nor tossed and then break as nicknacks, lamps and other otherwise breakable stuff was in her room and other rooms use stairs which that and the wooden cabinets, fridge, closet and drawers were always locked when she wasn't in her room and when she didn't need to grab anything to keep them clean and keep any animals from wondering and getting in them).

It was a Chaotic mad house that she barely managed to control. Chasing the animals here and there willy nilly trying to stop them from causing damage, nearly getting rammed, tackled, biten, and out right attacked by these little rascals, Getting wore and stressed out from this whole thing as will as exasperated.

In the midst of the chaos she saw something that horrified her...

The monkeys were messing with the professors ingredients!!

One put in the sugar and spice in the pot before tossing the box and bottles that were nearly empty to the floor and she chased it off by screaming at it scared it (that phase being the result of all the stress and frustration inside from all of this, that and this scare tactic was the only thing she could think of to get all the animals out of her house) as it bolted screeching in fright as it ran out the door as she chased it until it left her house and ran into the woods.

The second monkey when she turned around was dumping the whole 'Everything nice' into the concoction before she screamed at it, resulting in it abandoning the pot and bolted out the door with her chasing it until it was out of the house and in the woods.

The third and final monkey was mixing it with a big wooden spoon (which she forgot to put away) oooing at it before it stopped and grabbed the chemical X. But before it could dump it in, Jane managed to stop it as she grabbed the bottle and basically got into a tug-a-war with the ape as it was surprisingly strong as it screeched in displeasure before, as her anger grew and desperation to stop it before something bad happened increased, She legitimately growled at it before she barked at it like a mad dog and hissed at it hoping that it would be enough to make it let go and run, which thankfully it did as it to ran out of the house and into the woods from her chasing it.

Setting the chemical on the shelve which has her Powerpuff girls fan art pic on it which was by the pot, she went to chase the goat which was eating one of the couch cushions before she chased it off too until it ran out of the house and into the woods with the cushion it was eating in its mouth before she slammed the door shut and locked it.

As the madness finally ended she sighed in relief as she panted harder than a dog.

That was too close for comfort She thought as she looked at the state of her house, for the most part the walls suffered more as there were dents in them, and some lower cabinets some doors had some cracks both of which could be easily repaired, nothing needed to be replaced not thrown out thankfully. The fridge and couches and arm chairs survived as well as most of the cushions.

The only thing that she was more worried about was the concoction and mess that the monkeys made in the curiosity, and playfulness and the things that contained most of the ingredients were scattered around the floor as well as the box that had them.

The chemical X was the only thing that was still in one piece and didn't get used.

This was going to be a nightmare to explain, she knew. She'll just have to write a letter of apology to the professor and a letter that explains what happened tomorrow and hope he and his girls would not be mad and arrest her, she didn't want to go to jail anytime soon.

What happened next? That bit was still foggy in her mind.

It was then that she noticed as the ringing stopped that she wasn't alone as she could hear voices, multiple of them, all of them sounding different and as young as children and female around her. All of them sounded concerned, curious and worried.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Disoriented apparently but stable."

"Looks like she was in a struggle of some kind."

"As well as the rest of the house it seems."

"Looks like a war happened in here, no?"

"A small one but everything else looks alright."

"Wonder what could have caused this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

"Hope she's not hurt."

"She looks exhausted, dazed and wore out but otherwise okay as I don't see any injuries on her, thankfully."

"That's good to hear."

"Girls shush, she's walking up from her daze, back up."

Why were there children in her house? She wondered as That was when she started to open her eyes, her head was down, seeing the ground as she vision started to clear up, as her dizziness started to fade. Blinking repeatedly as she tried to clear the fog from her memory.

What happened exactly? She wondered in her mind.

"Are you okay ma'am?" One of the voices asked her.

"Y-y-Yeah, I'm okay." Jane replied as she looked up to face the one speaking to her.

But what she saw made her heart felt like it it skipped a beat, her brain felt like it stopped working and her eyes felt like they would grow until they popped, all of which from pure shock and disbelief.

Girls... The girls... These children... All looked like the Powerpuff girls but with different dress, eye and hair colors and styles!! And there was 13 of them!!

Was she dreaming? She slapped herself hard, nope it wasn't a dream.

How did this happen? What happened? And why do they look familiar?

"Are you okay miss?" The magenta puff asked her, confused by her expression she had like they all had grown a second head.

Finally finding her voice she said with a stutter, "Fi-Fine f-for the m-m-most part."

'Think Janeny think,' She thought to herself, 'How did this happen? Why do they look so very familiar to me?'

She thought for a moment looking back at what happened before her memory got foggy before it finally hit her like a ton of bricks as it all came rushing back to her.

She was still panting from that chaotic fiasco that happened not even five minutes ago, leaning against the counter as she placed a hand on the shelf that had her fan art and The chemical x in question as she was trying to still regain her breath and calm her or worrying thoughts.

What happened next would be comedically to other watching while for her it mortified her, the shelf she had her hand on and leaned on a little to much in question had suddenly broke sending both the picture and the chemical X into the concoction as the glass of the bottle broke from hitting the pots edge hard as it contents spilled into the pot, every drop before the remainder of the bottle fell off the side of it landing on the counter with a 'Clunk'.

"...Oh no...!" She said with dread and horror.

Don't get her wrong she knew the Powerpuff girls were made from this process, but if you add her fan art to it? ... Who knows WHAT will happen!?

Knowing what was going to happen as the concoction started to bubble and boil fast, she ran trying to find cover only to trip over her own two feet as she fall. Getting back up again she hasten to take cover, but it seemed like that delay had slowed her down enough to run out of time, because the next thing she knew it all happened so fast, she was aware of an Explosion, her being sent flying and then hitting her head so hard she lost consciousness for the second time that year.

She didn't know how long she had been knocked out before she woke up.

'Oh... that's what happened... way to go genius now you'll get yourself into bigger trouble for your goof up!' She scolded herself mentally before she signed mentally, 'There's no way to undo what i did, this is my responsibility so i need to accept that I had inadvertently created 13 Powerpuff girls and take care of this, This is literally my mess so i need to clean it up.'

She sighed as she stopped rubbing her head and sat up, sitting in a crossed legged position, regaining her composure as she looked back at the girls as they looked at her curiously, wondering what she will do.

"Sorry about that freak out, I was trying to process what had happened and what's going on." She apologized, offering them a small, kind smile. "Hope I didn't scare you all with that,"

This made them smile back as the Dark red puff said after she and the girls nodded to each other before turning back to her, "Its okay, we understand."

"How long was I knocked out?"

"A good 2 minutes," said the yellow puff, "Its a wonder how you don't have a concussion from hitting your head hard enough to leave a small dent in the wall there."

"I've been told that my head is harder then it looks, still i should see a doctor just in case, better to be safe then sorry."

"I agree Dudette," Said the light pale brown puff, "Don't wanna take chances and all that."

"I have a question," Said the orange puff as she raised her non visible hand up, "What is our names?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Said the green puff as the other nodded

Jane giggled as she knew they would be asking her that as she remembered, since it was her fan art that was mixed in the pot resulting to this, what their names are as she knew them by heart.

"That's easy," She told them as she pointed at the dark red puff, "Brilee," Then the orange one, "Brin," Then the green one, "Brean," Then the light pale brown one, "Baako," Then the magenta puff, "Beaunka," Next the light paler pink puff, "Beata," Then the dark blue puff, "Bluebell," Then the brown one, "Beronica," Then the grey-blue one, "Benecia," Then the yellow puff, "Bright," Then the Dark navy blue one, "Bonny-lee," then the turquoise one, "Bengal," And then finally the saturated pink puff, "Bambina".

"And as for me," She said as she introduced herself, "I'm Jane Palette."


End file.
